This Center for Cancer Nanotechnology Excellence focused on therapy response (CCNE-TR) brings together scientists and physicians from Stanford University, University of California Los Angeles (UCLA), Cedars Sinai Medical Center, Fredrick Hutchinson Cancer Center, University of Texas at Austin, Intel Corporation, and General Electric Global Research in a novel proposal to utilize nanotechnology for the benefit of cancer patient management. This research proposal is centered around our vision that ex vivo diagnostics used in conjunction with in vivo diagnostics can markedly impact future cancer patient management. Furthermore, we believe that nanotechnoloqy can significantly advance both ex vivo diagnostics through proteomic nanosensors and in vivo diagnostics through nanoparticles for molecular imaging. The cancer-related biochemical pathways targeted will be the Her-kinase axis with prostate cancer as the initial focus, and CD20/c-myc with lymphoma as the second initial major focus. We have assembled a highly interdisciplinary team of scientists from the fields of chemistry, materials science and engineering, molecular imaging, oncology, cancer biology, protein engineering, biostatistics, and mathematical modeling in order to accomplish our goals. We highly leverage resources at the Stanford Bio-X Program, National Nanotechnology Infrastructure Network, the California Nanosystems Institute, the Stanford/UCLA/Fred Hutchinson Cancer Centers, as well as significant resources with our two primary industrial partners (GE and Intel). We also have direct links to a UCLA Prostate SPORE, the ICMIC P50 and ICBP P20 at Stanford as well as several other NCI sponsored efforts. Furthermore, we have many methods for outreach and dissemination including the Prostate Cancer Foundation (formerly named CaPCure) as well as the Canary Foundation. Projects will focus on the use of magnetonanotechnology and nanotube/nanowire technology for ex vivo protein detection;the use of Raman sensors for protein phosphorylation detection;methods to determine protein profiles on the cell surface, the secretome, and serum from mouse models and humans;the use of biologically targeted quantum dots for molecular imaging of living subjects;and mouse models for integrating ex vivo tissue/serum protein patterns and in vivo molecular imaging to predict response to anti-cancer therapy. Cores provide a nanocharacterization laboratory resource;service for fabricated nanostructures;and an informatics and biostatistics resource. Together, these highly interactive and cohesive programs will produce breakthroughs towards our vision of developing and validating nanotechnology for anti-cancer therapy response.